Kotonoha's Mended Heart
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Kotonoha reminisces about how she fell in love with Ryuji Hasuma, after Makoto and Sekai's betrayal.


**KOTONOHA'S MENDED HEART**

Kotonoha briefly recalled the night Ryuji had first saved her life. She had gone up to Makoto's apartment only to catch Sekai with him. Sekai had opened the door. Feeling betrayed, Kotonoha had slapped Sekai, demanding an explanation. She recalled Makoto yelling at her, coming into Sekai's defence. Kotonoha yelled back, saying she was his girlfriend. He told her he didn't love her anymore and that pushed Kotonoha over the edge. He then slammed the door in her face without a second thought.

She had felt lost and broken. She had trusted Sekai and loved Makoto but then they both turned their backs on her. She felt lonely again. She had nobody to turn to now. She just couldn't live without Makoto.

So, she went up to the roof. If she couldn't have Makoto then her life meant nothing. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him. She just wanted him to be hers but someone had stolen him away. Sekai had befriended her and stabbed her in the back. She could trust no one. She just didn't want to live.

She stood at the edge, looking down, and just jumped. She plummeted towards the ground. Makoto would soon realize the error of his ways. He would remember this when he heard about her death. He could no longer forget her after this.

But she hadn't hit the ground. Instead a warm embrace engulfed her and then she landed harmlessly upon a soft surface which cushioned their fall. She barely registered that she was alive until she heard his voice…Ryuji's voice.

His voice had penetrated the veil she had put around herself to shield herself from anymore pain. She didn't know why or how but she felt safe in his arms.

She didn't know when she began to fall in love with him to be exact. All she knew was that the feeling had grown since that time. Despite all his personality faults, he was kind to her and cared for her. He had no ulterior motive. All he wanted to do was heal her heart. His presence had healed her heart. She was afraid to trust him at first because of her experience with Sekai but he won her trust just like he won her heart.

The only thing she was unsure of was his feelings. Did he genuinely care for her or was it just pity? She still had feelings for Makoto, despite his betrayal, but Makoto made no effort to apologize or to talk to her. The only person who talked to her was Ryuji, and he even introduced her to his friends. The company of others really helped to heal the pain of loneliness which she felt but what she wanted was to feel that little thing she felt when with Makoto.

She finally had her chance. That night at the bonfire dance, the night she wanted to have with Makoto. She danced with Ryuji instead and their gazes were locked. She wanted to know how he felt for her and vice versa.

That single kiss held all the answers.

She had fallen in love and this time she had found her Mr. Right and it wasn't Makoto Itou. Her heart now belonged to Ryuji Hasuma. He had stood by her side to help heal her heart. He had saved her life. He had even risked his own life and secret to save her life. He possesses the qualities a boyfriend should have. Unlike Makoto, he was faithful to her.

She had ended her relationship with Makoto but stayed friends with him and Sekai, despite the pain they caused. She kept Ryuji from hurting them, though. She had seen the glare he gave them for what they did to her and while that look in his eyes frightened her, it filled her with warmth since he cared so much for her.

She too felt deeply for him and worried for Ryuji. He would often put himself in danger in order to protect her. It just broke her heart to see him suffering for her sake, but he was willing to do it. He was just trying to protect the pathway of their future together. He didn't want it to be lost. He would fight to make sure their future was realized.

And Kotonoha would be there with him to face the future, together, now and forever.


End file.
